encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes-Benz A-Class
The Mercedes-Benz A-Class is a compact car (subcompact in its first two generations) produced by the German automobile manufacturer Mercedes-Benz. The first generation (W168) was introduced in 1997, the second generation model (W169) appeared in late 2004, and the third generation model (W176) was launched in 2012. Originally launched only as a five-door hatchback in 1997, the second generation W169 introduced a three-door hatchback. In the markets that the A-Class is or has been sold in, it has represented the entry level model of Mercedes-Benz. Having grown by 68 cm since the original model, the 2012 A-class is now longer than the first-generation B-class. Contents 1 First generation (W168; 1997–2004) 1.1 History 1.2 Engines 1.3 Safety 1.4 Production 2 Second generation (W169; 2004–2012) 2.1 Initial release 2.1.1 Mercedes-Benz A-Class “F-Cell” (2004–) 2.2 2008 update 2.2.1 A-Class Special Edition 2009 (2009–) 2.2.2 Mercedes-Benz A-Class E-CELL (2010–) 2.2.3 A 180 Final Edition (2012–) 2.3 Technical data 2.4 Production 3 Third generation (W176; 2012–present) 3.1 Concept A-Class (2011) 3.2 Models 3.2.1 Driving school package (2012–) 3.2.2 A 45 AMG (2013–) 3.3 Engines 3.4 Transmissions 3.5 Equipment 3.6 Marketing 3.7 Production 4 References 5 External links 5.1 W169 5.2 Blue Efficiency First generation (W168; 1997–2004) W168 Silver Mercedes A140 W168 side.JPG Mercedes-Benz A 140 Overview Production 1997–2004 1999–2005 (Brazil) Assembly Germany: Rastatt Brazil: Juiz de Fora Thailand: Thonburi (TAAP) Designer Steve Mattin (1994) Body and chassis Body style 5-door hatchback Powertrain Engine Petrol 1.4 M166 (60 kW) 1.6 M166 (60 and 75 kW) 1.9 M166 (92 kW) 2.1 M166 (102 kW) Diesel 1.7 OM668 (44, 55, 66 and 70 kW) Transmission 5-speed manual 5-speed Automatic 5-speed Semi-automatic Dimensions Wheelbase 2,423 mm (95.4 in) 2,593 mm (102.1 in) (LWB) Length 3,606 mm (142.0 in) 3,780 mm (148.8 in) (LWB) Width 1,719 mm (67.7 in) Height 1,587 mm (62.5 in) History Launched at the Frankfurt Motor Show in the autumn of 1997, the W168 A-Class was quite unusual for Mercedes-Benz featuring a front wheel drive layout and unusual tall yet short body. One innovation of the W168 was a frontal-impact absorption system called the "Sandwich" (see patents DE4326 9 and DE4400132 in the name of Mercedes-Benz). In the event of a violent frontal impact, the engine and transmission would slide underneath the floor below the pedals rather than entering the passenger compartment. This was the first complete exterior designed by Coventry University trained Steve Mattin, for which he was named Autocar magazine's 'Designer of the Year'. Earlier, Mattin had mostly worked on design for the W210 E-Class in 1991. Concurrent to the W168, he designed the exterior of the W220 S-Class. The final design freeze occurred in January 1995, at 32 months before August 1997 start of production.12 The W168 became infamous in 1997 after flipping over during the traditional "elk test"3 performed by the Swedish automobile publication Teknikens Värld. According to the report, the W168 overturned when manoeuvring to avoid the "elk". Mercedes initially denied the problem, but then took the surprising step of recalling all units sold to date (2,600) and suspending sales for three months until the problem was solved by adding electronic stability control and modifying the suspension.4 The company spent DM 2.5 billion in developing the car, with a further DM 300 million to fix it.5 Interior Between 1997 and 2004, 1.1 million first generation A-Class models had been sold.6 The A-Class was facelifted in 2001, with minor alterations to the front and rear bumper design and the addition of a new 170 mm (6.7 in) longer wheelbase version. It was launched at the Geneva Motor Show.7 Engines All A-Class models are powered by four-cylinder engines, with 1.4 L and 1.6 L petrol models at launch (M 166 series), followed by two versions of a 1.7 L diesel engine (OM 668 series). In 1999, a larger 1.9 L petrol model was added, with the 2.1 the last W168 version to be launched in 2002.8 Fuel Model Year Code Motorname Motorcode Displacement Rated Power Torque Speed Petrol A 140 1997–2004 168.031 M 166 E 14 166.940 1397 cm³ 60 kW (82 PS) @ 5000/min 130 Nm @ 3750/min 170 km/h (106 mph) A 140 (Automatik) 2000–2004 168.031 M 166 E 16 red. 166.960 red. 1598 cm³ 60 kW (82 PS) @ 5000/min 140 Nm @ 2500/min 166 km/h (103 mph) A 160 1997–2004 168.033 M 166 E 16 166.960 1598 cm³ 75 kW (102 PS) @ 5250/min 150 Nm @ 4000/min 182 km/h (113 mph) A 190 1999–2004 168.032 M 166 E 19 166.990 1898 cm³ 92 kW (125 PS) @ 5500/min 180 Nm @ 4000/min 198 km/h (123 mph) A 210 Evolution 2002–2004 168.035 M 166 E 21 166.995 2084 cm³ 103 kW (140 PS) @ 5500/min 205 Nm @ 4000/min 203 km/h (126 mph) Diesel A 160 CDI 1998–2001 168.007 OM 668 DE 17 A red. 668.941 1689 cm³ 44 kW (60 PS) @ 3600/min 160 Nm @ 1500–2400/min 158 km/h (98 mph) A 160 CDI (Modellpflege) 2001–2004 168.006 OM 668 DE 17 LA red. 668.940 red. 1689 cm³ 55 kW (75 PS) @ 3600/min 160 Nm @ 1500–2800/min 163 km/h (101 mph) A 170 CDI 1998–2001 168.008 OM 668 DE 17 LA 668.940 1689 cm³ 66 kW (90 PS) @ 4200/min 180 Nm @ 1600–3200/min 175 km/h (109 mph) A 170 CDI (Modellpflege) 2001–2004 168.009 OM 668 DE 17 LA 668.942 1689 cm³ 70 kW (95 PS) @ 4200/min 180 Nm @ 1600–3600/min 182 km/h (113 mph) Safety Test Score Points Overall: N/A N/A Adult occupant: 4/5 stars 27 9 1997–2001 Pre-facelift A 140 Classic Fun 2001–2004 Facelift A 140 Classic 1997–2001 Pre-facelift A 140 Classic Fun 2001–2004 Facelift A 140 Classic 2003 A 190 Elegance Production DaimlerChrysler invested EUR 900 million in developing the Rastatt plant where the A-Class is produced, and created 1600 new jobs (for a total of 4700). A further 600 people work in the office building at the plant site. Mercedes-Benz began W168 production on 17 February 1999 at its new Brazilian facility in Juiz de Fora, Minas Gerais. The Brazilian plant was the company's first factory in South America dedicated to passenger cars, with an investment of USD 840 million and 10,000 employees. The factory initially produced A-Class and C-Class models, assembling them from pieces manufactured in Germany. The target for the cars was regional markets (from Argentina to Mexico) with modifications made to the cars to suit local conditions, like a protection for the motor base. On 15 August 2005 the factory stopped production of A-Class cars. Second generation (W169; 2004–2012) W169 Mercedes-Benz A 180 CDI Elegance (W 169) – Frontansicht (1), 30. März 2011, Wülfrath.jpg Overview Production 2004–2012 Assembly Germany: Rastatt Thailand: Thonburi Automotive Assembly10 Body and chassis Body style 3-door hatchback 5-door hatchback Powertrain Transmission 5-speed manual 6-speed manual CVT automatic Dimensions Wheelbase 2,568 mm (101.1 in) Length 3,838 mm (151.1 in) (2004) 3,883 mm (152.9 in) (2008) Width 1,764 mm (69.4 in) Height 1,593 mm (62.7 in) Initial release Pre-facelift A150 3-door Pre-facelift A 180 CDI Elegance 5-door The W169 is constructed with high-strength steel alloys with bonded joints. It has a large number of airbags including optional rear side airbags (for side-impacts in the backseats), optional side-curtain airbags, and standard head and thorax-protection side airbags. The front airbags are adaptive with two-stage gas generators operating according to the severity of accident. The force exerted by the seat belt system during a collision adapts dynamically depending upon the collision characteristics. The 'active' head restraints (standard for driver and front passenger) give enhanced protection from neck injury, especially during rear collisions. The angle of the A-pillar is flatter than the windshield angle. The cargo capacity of the W169 was increased by 15 percent compared with the W168. Seven types of motors are available, and all are four-cylinders: four petrol (gasoline) (A 150, A 170, A 200, A 200 Turbo) and three diesel (A 160 CDI, A 180 CDI, A 200 CDI) partnered with either five- or six-speed manual gearbox. A continuously variable transmission system called "Autotronic Constantly Variable Transmission" (CVT) is an optional feature. The petrol A 200 Turbo provides 193 hp (144 kW) and 280 N·m (207 lb·ft) of torque (rotational force); the diesel A200 CDI has 140 hp (104 kW) and 300 N·m (221 lb·ft). The most powerful model can take the car from a standstill to 100 km/h (62 mph) in 8.0 seconds, and has a top speed of 218 km/h (135 mph). The newly developed direct-injection CDI diesel units use a common-rail direct injection system that improves fuel consumption and reduces exhaust emissions and noise levels. All the engines meet the tight EU4 emissions limits. A particulate filter system is available as an option for the diesel units which reduces the particulate emissions by about 99% without the need for additives. The A-Class is a front wheel drive car and features traction control (ASR) as standard, as well as electronic stability control and anti-lock brakes (ABS). Handling is improved by precision tracking and anti-roll support, and by a Parabolic Rear Axle. A "Selective Damping System", in which the shock absorber forces respond differently according to conditions, is standard. For example, under normal conditions it operates at soft absorption; while cornering at speed it changes to full damping force. Sales of the W169 were targeted at 50,000 units in 2004. Dr. Joachim Schmidt, Executive Vice President Sales and Marketing, Mercedes Car Group, said that target had been reached even before vehicles arrived in dealer showrooms.needed Japan models went on sale in 2005-02-04. Early models include 5-door right drive versions of A 170, A 170 Elegance, A 200 Elegance.11 5-door right drive version of A 200 TURBO Elegance was added in 2005-11-10.12 Due to the body width was larger than 1700mm, it could not be registered as small car in Japan. (See Vehicle size class#Japan) Mercedes-Benz A-Class “F-Cell” (2004–) Mercedes-Benz A-Class F-Cell concept See also: Mercedes-Benz F-Cell It is a version of 5-door A-Class hydrogen fuel cell vehicle with 88 PS (65 kW; 87 hp) electric motor. It has a driving range of 160 km (99 mi).13 Three A-Class F-Cell cars were used in 2003 Frankfurt International Motor Show for press shuttle service. On June 18, 2004, 4 production F-Cell vehicles were delivered to Deutsche Telekom and BEWAG/Vattenfall Europe in Berlin.14 In 2007, the A-Class F-Cell were delivered to Landsvirkjun and Reykjavik Energy.15 A DHL version of F-Cell was unveiled in FC EXPO 2008.16 2008 update Pre-facelift interior The W169 Model facelift changes included redesigned front and rear bumpers and lights, and stop-start function option on A 150 and 170 models.17 Active Park Assist enables the car to parallel park itself, with only throttle and brake inputs required from the driver. The five-door Saloon and the three-door Coupé vehicles were unveiled in spring 2008, alongside the refreshed 2009 M-Class and B-Class.18 Early models include A 160 CDI, A 180 CDI, A 200 CDI, A 150, A 170, A 200, A 200 TURBO.19 Japan models went on sale in 2008-08-20. Early models 5-door versions of A 170, A 170 Elegance.20 Japan models of A 170 was renamed to A 180 in 2009-08-24.21 Facelift A 160 5-door Facelift A 150 3-door Facelift A 160 5-door A-Class Special Edition 2009 (2009–) It is a limited (5500 units) version for all model variants of the A-Class vehicles. It includes BlueEfficiency package, black radiator louvres, 16-inch titanium silver light-alloy wheels in a new 9-spoke design (tyre size 195/55 R16), a "Special Edition" badge on the mirror triangle, two-tone colour scheme in black and grey, Audio 20 radio with CD player and Bluetooth hands-free system and the Light and Sight package with a rain sensor, automatically dimming rear-view mirror, an illuminated vanity mirror in the sun visor, separately adjustable reading lights in the rear, a reading light for the driver and illuminated front foot wells, Seating Comfort package (height-adjustable front passenger seat, seat cushion angle adjustment and lumbar supports for the driver and front passenger). Standard exterior features also include fog lamps and a free choice of metallic paint finish.22 Mercedes-Benz A-Class E-CELL (2010–) The Mercedes-Benz A-Class E-CELL was introduced in September 2010 and debuted at the October 2010 Paris Motor Show.2324 The E-Cell has a range of 200 kilometres (120 mi) capable of developing a peak output of 70 kW (94 hp), a continuous power rating of 50 kW (67 hp) and a maximum torque of 290 N·m (214 lb·ft). The Mercedes A-Class E-Cell can accelerate from 0–60 km/h (37 mph) in 5.5 seconds, and its top speed is 150 km/h (93 mph).2325 Tesla Motors, as part of its collaboration with Mercedes-Benz, is building electric powertrain components for the E-Cell. The 36 kWh battery contains approximately 4,000 individual lithium-ion cells.232627 Mercedes has developed a modular system for electric vehicles with battery and fuel-cell. This system allows the efficient use of shared parts in all the brand's electric vehicles. Thanks to the modular approach the electric drive of the A‑Class E‑Cell is also used in the B‑Class F‑Cell, and the energy storage units in the A‑Class EV are the same as the battery in the Smart fortwo electric drive.2325 A limited production of 500 A-Class E-Cell electric cars will be built, for trial purposes, at the Mercedes Rastatt plant, near Stuttgart beginning in September 2010. As part of a demonstration program, the cars will be leased to selected customers in several European countries, including Germany, France, and the Netherlands. Daimler is not planning to sell the electric version outside Europe.232528 A 180 Final Edition (2012–) It is a limited (300 units) version of 5-door right drive A 180 for Japan market. It included calcite white body colour, black interior colour, sport package (chrome exhaust tip, 17-inch 7-spoke alloy wheels, chrome iridium silver front grille, stainless acceleration and brake pedals with rubber stud, leather wrapped sport steering wheel and silver shift knob, silver meter panel), bi-xenon headlight and headlight washer, cornering lights, fog lamp (front/rear), rain sensor, sun visor with illuminating mirror, anti-glare mirror, 'Final Edition' emblem, floor mat with 'Final Edition' silver logo plate. The vehicle went on sale in 2012-05-28.29 Technical data Specification A160 CDI A180 CDI A200 CDI A150 A170 A200 A200 Turbo Length 3,838 mm (151.1 in) Width 1,764 mm (69.4 in) Height 1,593 mm (62.7 in) Wheelbase 2,568 mm (101.1 in) Luggage (l) 435–1995 (3 doors) 435–1485 Empty weight (5-doors) 1,325 kg (2,921 lb) 1,345 kg (2,965 lb) 1,365 kg (3,009 lb) 1,225 kg (2,701 lb) 1,240 kg (2,734 lb) 1,305 kg (2,877 lb) (3 doors) 1,300 kg (2,866 lb) 1,320 kg (2,910 lb) 1,340 kg (2,954 lb) 1,195 kg (2,635 lb) 1,210 kg (2,668 lb) 1,275 kg (2,811 lb) Tank Capacity 54 L (14.3 US gal; 11.9 imp gal) Tank Reserve 6 L (1.6 US gal; 1.3 imp gal) Cylinders 4/in-line 4-valv/cyl Displacement cc 1991 1991 1991 1498 1699 2034 2034 Engine 2.0L Diesel 2.0L Diesel 2.0L Diesel 1.5L Petrol 1.7L Petrol 2.0 Petrol 2.0 Petrol Fuel per 100 km 4.9L 5.2L 5.4L 6.2L 6.6L 7.2L Rated Output kW/ hp/ PS (rpm) 60/82/83 (4200) 80/109/111 (4200) 103/140/142 (4200) 70/95/96 (5200) 85/116/118 (5500) 100/134/136 (5750) 142/193/196 (4850) Rated Torque 180 N·m (133 lb·ft) (1400–2600) 250 N·m (184 lb·ft) (1600–2600) 300 N·m (221 lb·ft) (1600–2600) 140 N·m (103 lb·ft) (3500–4000) 155 N·m (114 lb·ft) (3500–4000) 185 N·m (136 lb·ft) (3500–4000) 280 N·m (207 lb·ft) (1800–4850) Acceleration 0–100 km/h (sec) 15.0 10.8 9.5 12.6 10.9 8.0 Top Speed km/h 165 km/h (103 mph) 184 km/h (114 mph) 202 km/h (126 mph) 173 km/h (107 mph) 188 km/h (117 mph) 195 km/h (121 mph) 218 km/h (135 mph) Transmission 5-speed manual 6-speed manual 6-speed manual 5-speed manual 5-speed manual 6-speed manual Wheels 6j x 15 6j x 15 6j x 16 6j x 15 6j x 15 6j x 16 6j x 16 Tires 185/65R15 185/65R15 195/55R16 185/65R15 185/65R15 195/55R16 195/55R16 Specification W169 (5 door) W168 (long wheelbase) W168 (standard) length 3,838 mm (151.1 in) 3,776 mm (148.7 in) 3,606 mm (142.0 in) width 1,764 mm (69.4 in) 1,719 mm (67.7 in) 1,719 mm (67.7 in) height 1,593 mm (62.7 in) 1,589 mm (62.6 in) 1,575 mm (62.0 in) wheelbase 2,568 mm (101.1 in) 2,593 mm (102.1 in) 2,423 mm (95.4 in) VDA boot capacity L 435–1370 470–1180 390–1040 Production As of December 4, 2006, 371,700 second generation A-Class model had been sold since September 2004, making a total of 1,500,000 A-Class produced at DaimlerChrysler’s Rastatt plant in ten years.6 As of June 26, 2009, the 750,000th second generation A-Class vehicle was built at Rastatt plant.30 As of February 1, 2012, 1 million second generation A-Class model had been delivered since autumn 2004.31 Third generation (W176; 2012–present) W176 2014 Mercedes-Benz A 250 (W176) Sport hatchback (2015-08-07) 01.jpg 2014 Mercedes-Benz A 250 (W176) Sport hatchback (Australia) Overview Production 2012– Model years 2013–present Assembly Rastatt, Germany Kecskemét, Hungary32 Uusikaupunki, Finland33 Aguascalientes, Mexico34 Designer Mark Fetherston (2009) Body and chassis Body style 5-door hatchback Platform Mercedes-Benz W176 Related Mercedes-Benz B-Class (W246) Mercedes-Benz CLA-Class Mercedes-Benz GLA-Class Infiniti Q30 Infiniti QX30 Powertrain Engine 1.6 L M270 I4 Turbocharged 2.0 L M270 I4 Turbocharged 1.5 L OM607 Diesel I4 1.8 L OM651 Diesel I4 2.2 L OM651 Diesel I4 Transmission 6-speed manual 7-speed automatic Dimensions Wheelbase 2,699 mm (106.3 in) Length 4,292 mm (169.0 in) Width 1,780 mm (70.1 in) Height 1,433 mm (56.4 in) The production version of the third generation of A-Class vehicles was based on the 2011 Concept A-Class, and was unveiled at the 2012 Geneva Motor Show,35 It has an entirely different design, and larger than the previous two generations of the A-Class, with a total length of 4,292 mm (169.0 in), making it a fully-fledged small family car for the first time. The vehicles were available in some markets from September 2012. Japan models went on sale in January 2013. Mercedes-Benz A 180 Urban Interior The third generation A-Class is designed to be a direct competitor to the BMW 1 Series and Audi A3. It is intended to be more dynamic than its predecessor and is focused on younger owners.needed Concept A-Class (2011) The Concept A-Class is a 3-door concept car that previewed the design of the third generation A-Class and was unveiled in 2011 New York Auto Show.36 It included M270 four-cylinder gasoline engine rated 211 PS (155 kW; 208 hp), radar-based collision warning system with adaptive brake assist, and exterior design language from Mercedes-Benz's F800 concept. Models Driving school package (2012–) Designed for the German RoadSense programme, the basic driving school package includes adaptation of the cockpit to accommodate the twin sets of pedals, a control switch in the centre console for driver's footwell illumination and warning signal for the twin sets of pedals, twin rearview mirrors, the Light and Sight package and the Seat Comfort package. The package is also part of the special A-Class "toBE" model, with deliveries from January 2013.37 A 45 AMG (2013–) Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG (Australia) The A 45 AMG is a performance version of the A-Class, fitted with a 2.0-litre four-cylinder turbo engine rated 360 PS (265 kW; 355 hp)@6000rpm and 450 N·m (332 lbf·ft)@2250-5000rpm, AMG Speedshift DCT 7-speed sports transmission with Momentary M mode, 4MATIC all-wheel drive, 3-stage ESP with ESP Curve Dynamic Assist and "ESP Sport Handling" mode, AMG sports suspension with independently developed front and rear axles, high-performance braking system with 350 x 32 millimetres front brake discs and 330 x 22 millimetres rear brake discs, and is identifiable by the "twin blade" radiator grille, AMG light-alloy wheels in twin-spoke design and two square chrome-plated tailpipes. The vehicle was originally announced to be unveiled in first quarter of 2013,38 and was later unveiled in Geneva Motor Show. Sales release date was set to 8 April 2013, with Germany market launch beginning in June 2013.3940 Engines The A-Class is powered by a range of 4-cylinder petrol and diesel engines, with both the 1.5 diesel and gasoline engines versions of a Renault unit and Nissan unit respectively.41 Petrol engines42 hideModel Years Type/code Power@rpm, Torque@rpm A 180 BlueEFFICIENCY 2012– 1,595 cc (97.3 cu in) I4 turbo (M 270 DE 16 AL red.) 122 PS (90 kW; 120 hp)@5000, 200 N·m (148 lbf·ft)@1250–4000 A 200 BlueEFFICIENCY 2012– 1,595 cc (97.3 cu in) I4 turbo (M 270 DE 16 AL) 156 PS (115 kW; 154 hp)@5000, 250 N·m (184 lbf·ft)@1250–4000 A 250 BlueEFFICIENCY 2012– 1,991 cc (121.5 cu in) I4 turbo (M 270 DE 20 AL) 211 PS (155 kW; 208 hp)@5500, 350 N·m (258 lbf·ft)@1200–4000 A 250 4MATIC BlueEFFICIENCY 2013– 1,991 cc (121.5 cu in) I4 turbo (M 270 DE 20 AL) 211 PS (155 kW; 208 hp)@5500, 350 N·m (258 lbf·ft)@1200–4000 A 250 Sport 2012– 1,991 cc (121.5 cu in) I4 turbo (M 270 DE 20 AL) 211 PS (155 kW; 208 hp)@5500, 350 N·m (258 lbf·ft)@1200–4000 A 45 AMG 2013– 1,991 cc (121.5 cu in) I4 twin-scroll turbo (M 133 DE 20 AL) 381 PS (280 kW; 376 hp)@6000, 475 N·m (350 lbf·ft)@2250–5000 Diesel engines43 hideModel Years Type/code Power@rpm, Torque@rpm A 160 CDI 2013– 1,461 cc (89.2 cu in) I4 turbo (OM 607 DE 15 LA) 90 PS (66 kW; 89 hp)@4000, 220 N·m (162 lbf·ft)@1750–2750 A 180 CDI BlueEFFICIENCY (OM 607) 2012– 1,461 cc (89.2 cu in) I4 turbo (OM 607 DE 15 LA) 109 PS (80 kW; 108 hp)@4000, 260 N·m (192 lbf·ft)@1750–2500 A 180 CDI BlueEFFICIENCY (OM 651) (7G-DCT Only) 2012–2014 1,796 cc (109.6 cu in) I4 turbo (OM 651 DE 18 LA red.) 109 PS (80 kW; 108 hp)@3200–4600, 250 N·m (184 lbf·ft)@1400–2800 A 200 CDI BlueEFFICIENCY 2012–2014 1,796 cc (109.6 cu in) I4 turbo (OM 651 DE 18 LA) 136 PS (100 kW; 134 hp)@3600–4400, 300 N·m (221 lbf·ft)@1600–3000 A 200 CDI BlueEFFICIENCY 2014– 2,143 cc (130.8 cu in) I4 turbo (OM 651 DE 22 LA) 136 PS (100 kW; 134 hp)@3400–4400, 300 N·m (221 lbf·ft)@1400–3400 A 220 CDI BlueEFFICIENCY 2012–2014 2,143 cc (130.8 cu in) I4 turbo (OM 651 DE 22 LA) 170 PS (125 kW; 168 hp)@3000–4200, 350 N·m (258 lbf·ft)@1600–3000 A 220 CDI BlueEFFICIENCY 2014– 2,143 cc (130.8 cu in) I4 turbo (OM 651 DE 22 LA) 170 PS (125 kW; 168 hp)@3400–4000, 350 N·m (258 lbf·ft)@1400–3400 Transmissions 44 Model Years Standard Optional A 180 BlueEfficiency 2012– 6-speed manual 7-speed automatic (7G-DCT) A 180 BlueEfficiency Edition 2013– 6-speed manual n/a A 200 BlueEfficiency 2012– 6-speed manual 7-speed automatic (7G-DCT) A 250 4MATIC BlueEfficiency 2013– 7-speed automatic (7G-DCT) n/a A 250 BlueEfficiency 2012– 7-speed automatic (7G-DCT) n/a A 250 Sport 2012– 7-speed automatic (7G-DCT) n/a A 45 AMG 2013– 7-speed automatic (AMG Speedshift DCT) n/a A 160 CDI 2013– 6-speed manual 7-speed automatic (7G-DCT) A 180 CDI BlueEfficiency (OM 607) 2012– 6-speed manual 7-speed automatic (7G-DCT) (2014–) A 180 CDI BlueEfficiency Edition 2013– 6-speed manual n/a A 180 CDI BlueEfficiency (OM 651) 2012–2014 7-speed automatic (7G-DCT) n/a A 200 CDI BlueEfficiency 2012– 6-speed manual 7-speed automatic (7G-DCT) A 220 CDI BlueEfficiency 2012– 7-speed automatic (7G-DCT) n/a Equipment Drive Kit Plus for iPhone, Mercedes-Benz phone module with Bluetooth, roof box 400 with Alustyle Quickfix carrier bars, Mercedes Sport product range (a spoiler lip for the front apron, a gleaming black radiator grill, gleaming black exterior mirror casing and waistline trim strip, a roof spoiler and rear apron trims with a diffuser look), light-alloy wheels were developed for the A-Class vehicles. The A-Class in Australia comes standard with 9 airbags. The phone module went on sale on 4th quarter 2012.45 Mercedes-Benz Sport products were produced for the A-Class (W 176) vehicles.46 Marketing As part of the A-Class launch, Mercedes-Benz started the 'A Rock' concert series with British alternative rock band Placebo. The 5-concert tour took place in Paris, Rome, Zurich, Hamburg, Madrid between June and July 2012.47 Production Production of A-Class began at Mercedes-Benz Rastatt plant in 2012.48 Mercedes-Benz signed an agreement with the Finnish supplier Valmet Automotive to expand A-Class vehicle production, where Valmet will produce more than 100,000 units for Daimler from 2013 through 2016.4950 Production of A-series BlueDirect 4-cylinder engines took place at Mercedes-Benz engine production plant in Kölleda. References 1.Jump up ^ europe.autonews.com/article/19970303/ANE/703030836/a-class-sets-new-record-for-mercedes 2.Jump up ^ http://blog.caranddriver.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/Mercedes-Benz-A-class-sketch.jpg 3.Jump up ^ "Merc's baby to be made wider". Irish Independent. 19 December 1997. Retrieved 2 April 2013. 4.Jump up ^ ANDREWS, EDMUND (11 December 1997). "Mercedes-Benz Tries to Put a Persistent Moose Problem to Rest". New York Times. Retrieved 2 April 2013. 5.Jump up ^ "Mercedes bends". The Economist. 13 November 1997. Retrieved 2 April 2013. 6.^ Jump up to: a b "Rastatt Plant celebrates production of 1,500,000th Mercedes-Benz A-Class". Media.daimler.com. 4 December 2006. Retrieved 7 July 2012. 7.Jump up ^ "Mercedes-Benz A-class". Car and Driver. Feb 2001. Retrieved 2 April 2013. 8.Jump up ^ "The Mercedes-Benz A-Class: A class apart". Mercedes-Benz. 28 September 2007. Retrieved 2 April 2013. 9.Jump up ^ "Mercedes Benz A Class | Euro NCAP – For safer cars crash test safety rating". Euro NCAP. Retrieved 21 November 2012. 10.Jump up ^ "Profile". Thonburi Automotive Group – Thonburi Phanich. Retrieved 30 April 2013. 11.Jump up ^ メルセデス・ベンツ Aクラスをフルモデルチェンジ 12.Jump up ^ メルセデス・ベンツ Aクラスのスポーティモデル｢A 200 ターボアバンギャルド｣を追加 13.Jump up ^ Press Kit: History of fuel cell development at Mercedes-Benz – Technical Data 14.Jump up ^ History of fuel cell development at Mercedes-Benz 15.Jump up ^ Mercedes-Benz A-Class F-Cell in Iceland 16.Jump up ^ メルセデス・ベンツの究極のエコカー F-Cell（エフ・セル） DHL 仕様車をFC EXPO 2008 に展示 17.Jump up ^ The new-generation A-Class – Model facelift changes at a glance (Selection): New features in the A-Class 18.Jump up ^ The new-generation A-Class – The A-Class once again sets the standards for safety, comfort and environmental protection 19.Jump up ^ The new-generation A-Class – Technical data A-Class 20.Jump up ^ メルセデス・ベンツ Aクラスを一部改良 21.Jump up ^ メルセデス・ベンツ Aクラス・Bクラスのモデル名称を変更 22.Jump up ^ "A-Class Special Edition 2009: Excitingly sensible, sporty and attractive". Media.daimler.com. 23 April 2009. Retrieved 7 July 2012. 23.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Mercedes-Benz Introduces the Battery-Powered A-Class E-CELL; Production Run of 500". Green Car Congress. 15 September 2010. Retrieved 4 May 2011. 24.Jump up ^ Nino Marchetti (2 October 2010). "Mercedes A-Class E-Cell EV Hits Paris". Earth Techling. Retrieved 4 May 2011. 25.^ Jump up to: a b c Eric Loveday (16 September 2010). "Mercedes-Benz unveils the limited production A-Class E-Cell electric vehicle". AutoblogGreen. Retrieved 4 May 2011. 26.Jump up ^ "Electric Mercedes A-Class to Debut at Paris Auto Show Using Tesla Battery Tech – Benzworld.org – Mercedes-Benz Discussion Forum". Benzworld.org. Retrieved 3 October 2010. 27.Jump up ^ Jim Motavalli (26 August 2010). "Mercedes-Benz to Produce 500 E-Cell A-Class Electric Cars". The New York Times. Retrieved 4 May 2011. 28.Jump up ^ Laurent J. Masson (29 March 2011). "Quick Drive: Electric Mercedes A-Class E-Cell". PluginCars.com. Retrieved 4 May 2011. 29.Jump up ^ A 180 FINAL EDITION を限定発売 30.Jump up ^ "Production milestones at Rastatt plant: Mercedes-Benz delivers 500,000th B-Class and 750,000th A-Class". Media.daimler.com. 26 June 2009. Retrieved 7 July 2012. 31.Jump up ^ "More than One Million A-Class Models of the Current Generation Delivered to Customers". Media.daimler.com. 1 February 2012. Retrieved 7 July 2012. 32.Jump up ^ "Kecskemét, Mercedes-Benz Werk | Daimler > Unternehmen > Daimler weltweit > Europa". Daimler. Retrieved 26 September 2010. 33.Jump up ^ "Valmet Automotive to manufacture the new Mercedes Benz A-Class in Finland". Valmet Automotive. Retrieved 24 July 2012. 34.Jump up ^ "Mercedes Expecting to Join Nissan in New Mexican Assembly Complex". TheDetroitBureau.com. 26 January 2012. Retrieved 12 September 2012. 35.Jump up ^ Mercedes-Benz A-Class hatches new level of refinement for its class 36.Jump up ^ Mercedes-Benz Concept A-Class hatches ahead of New York and Shanghai 37.Jump up ^ The A-Class for driving schools: Passing the test with flying colours 38.Jump up ^ AMG vehicles pose for family portrait to celebrate 45-year anniversary, tease future 39.Jump up ^ Mercedes-Benz A45 AMG is Affalterbach's first big leap into the little pond 40.Jump up ^ The Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG: Driving Performance for the new generation 41.Jump up ^ "How to spec a Mercedes-Benz A-Class". What Car?. 5 November 2012. Retrieved 16 September 2014. 42.Jump up ^ "The development of the Mercedes-Benz A-Class: The drive system – The petrol engines: Powerful, responsive and super-clean". Media.daimler.com. 14 May 2012. Retrieved 7 July 2012. 43.Jump up ^ "The development of the Mercedes-Benz A-Class: The drive system – The diesel engines: Economy right across the board". Media.daimler.com. 14 May 2012. Retrieved 7 July 2012. 44.Jump up ^ "The development of the Mercedes-Benz A-Class: The drive system – The 7G-DCT dual clutch transmission: Dynamic and efficient". Media.daimler.com. 14 May 2012. Retrieved 7 July 2012. 45.Jump up ^ Available now from sales partners. New A-Class original accessories: A good connection, every time 46.Jump up ^ Mercedes-Benz Sport extends its portfolio: Sporty emphasis for the A-Class 47.Jump up ^ Mercedes-Benz begins a series of concerts to mark the launch of the new A-Class: A ROCK – Mercedes-Benz presents Placebo live in concert 48.Jump up ^ Mercedes A-Class enters production, utility variant confirmed 49.Jump up ^ Daimler Expands Production Capacities for the New Mercedes-Benz A-Class 50.Jump up ^ Mercedes-Benz taps Valmet to build new A-Class External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Mercedes-Benz A-Class. W169 Press kit: New-generation A-Class (W169) Press kit: New Mercedes-Benz A-Class E-CELL (W169) Blue Efficiency Mercedes-Benz A 180 CDI BlueEFFICIENCY Exterior and Interior in 3D Full HD Category:Mercedes-Benz vehicles Category:Euro NCAP small family cars Category:Subcompact cars Category:Compact cars Category:Front-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars introduced in 1997 Category:Vehicles with CVT transmission Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Touring cars